my lovely idiot
by starose98
Summary: Akiza has joined duel academy after just moving to new domino city. she then falls in love with yusei who also goes to duel academy. I suck at summaries. my first story so please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody this is my fic :). I know that 5d's is finished but I really love this couple. Enjoy! **

**Oh, I almost forgot the disclaimer; I don't own 5d's or the characters. I only own the plot.**

Chapter 1

Arrival

Akiza was in a limo looking out of the window onto a bright summer's day. She was on her way to her new house in new domino city. She belonged to the izinski family. Her father was now the senator of new domino so he decided to move there with his family. Akiza was from a very rich family. Akiza was 17. She was 5 foot 5 and she was very curvy. She had burgundy hair and she had bright amber eyes. Akiza liked to be alone and she was very stuck up. But she was not spoilt like most other very rich kids. She loved roses. She was also quit good at dueling. Her prized possession was Black Rose Dragon.

Soon enough she got to her new home. Her father got it made especially for them. It was called the Izinski manor.

"We are here Miss Akiza" said the driver in a very polite manner.

He came out of the limo and opened the door of the limo for her.

"Thank you", she said with a very faint smile.

She looked upon her new house. It was huge. A guard opened the door for her and a servant led her to her room. It also was huge. It had an unseat and was made to painted black and red (her favourite colours). It had a red white chandelier with red bits. She had a very comfortable king sized bed with lots of pillows.

"Call me if you need help packing", said the servant. He left afterwards. Her parents were on a big business trip and won't be back till next week. Till then she was on her own.

Tomorrow was her first day of the new duel academy. She knew it was going to be hard. Everybody was going to be looking at her and making fun of her because she was the "rich kid".

"Hmph, why did life have to be so hard?" she said in a sad tone.

It was now 9.00 pm. Akiza had her dinner and was going to go to bed. She jumped on her bed and soon fell asleep.

Tomorrow has going to be a long day.

**Yes i know, it was boring and probably the shortest chapter you ever read in fanfiction. But please review but no flame. Just tips to improve it**. **Next chapter will be longer and better.**

**Love from...well me:)**

**Ps: I'm looking for a beta reader. If you want to be please say in the review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's me guys, the first chapter quit boring. This chapter will be better. By the way this chapter will be Akiza's point of view. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own 5d's. But I own the plot the plot.**

Chapter 2

hello

_**AKIZA'S POV**_

I was woken by one of the servants. His name was Charles. He was in his late 40's and very wrinkly.

"Akiza time to get up you got duel academy today" he said politely.

"Thanks Charles", is said in a sleepy way.

With that he left. I ate my got changed. Luckily my new duel academy had no uniform so you can were whatever you like. I wore black jeans, a red dress to just above my knees and red boots. **(AN: I'm rubbish at describing clothes. Akiza's hair is the style after episode 152.)**

I came down the spiral staircase and had my breakfast. After, Charles came down.

"Akiza, do you want me to drive you to the academy or do you want to walk", Charles said

"No thanks Charles, I'll walk."

I didn't want to attract a lot of attention at duel academy. I know what those people are like. I came out of the mansion and walked. It was a lovely summer's day and I saw a lot of people enjoying themselves. They all had someone to talk to. I didn't have any friends. Well, I didn't want any friends.

Finely I was at the main entrance. There were so many people there chattering and laughing with their friends.

I finely made it to the school office.

"Hello you must be, let me see", said a woman in the office. She checked the computer and found Akiza's name. "Ah yes, you are Akiza Izinski. I am ms Manny".

"Um...hello", I said. She seemed a nice woman but she was very old.

"Here is your planner and your timetable", she said.

"Thank you" I said as I made my way to my locker.

"You're welcome dear"

That woman, she was very kind. She will probably be one of the only people being nice to me in this school. I was lost in thought when I was knocked over by someone. My book fell and I was on the floor. Suddenly I saw a hand come down in a handshake position.

"I'm sorry if I knocked you over".

With that he pulled me up. Then I got a chance to see his face. He had a lightly tanned face with a yellow mark on his left cheek. He had black hair with golden highlights. His hair was spiked which made it look like a crap. He was wearing a black vest with red markings which showed off his muscular arms and black trousers. What most intrigued me about him were those piercing cobalt blue eyes.

"Do you accept my apology?" He said.

"NO!" I said as I punch his stomach and I kicked his leg. He didn't even budge. His face was expressionless. He then picked up my books and gave it to me.

"I'm Yusei fudo. Your Akiza Izinski right? The new girl."

"How do you know my name", I shouted.

"I hacked into the school computer", he told me.

"You idiot, do you know that you can get excluded for that" I said.

"I know, we just did it for fun"

"We?"

"Me, Jack, Crow, kalin and Bruno. Do you want do have lunch with my friends and I.", he said.

"I don't think so"

"Come on it will be fun. I aspect you to be there."

Before I could say anything else, he took off. Well, I guess I have to be there.

**Well that's chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**

**Love from me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Thanks guys for the lovely reviews especially awesomedude3 for the very first review and runoandakizafan for the good tips. This is an au story so there is no signers, no dark signers and Akiza is not a physic. Oh yeah, and I will use some of the tips from the reviews in this chapter. Well on with the story. I only own plot.**

Chapter 3

Meeting the crew.

_**Akiza pov**_

I was making my way to my first class which was on warrior monsters. My deck made up of plant type monsters. My black rose dragon would demolish any other monster.

I was really looking forward to my first class but something was still on my mind. That guy names Yusei. We seemed sweet not to mention cut. Wait! What am I thinking? I'm supposed to hate him for knocking me over. Hopefully, my first class will be without him starring down my back.

Finely I arrived to room 409 which meant this academy was really big. I knocked on the door and the teacher opened the door for me.

"Hello, you must be Akiza. I am Mr. Bellic.", he smiled. The whole class glazed over to me. I was quit embarrassed. I heard people whispering about me.

"Take a seat where ever you want."

I looked around to see if Yusei was in the class. Luckily he wasn't there. I found a desk with no one there, so I took a seat.

The class wasn't that bad. I got to duel and I won without losing a life point. The second class was the same and thankfully was no Yusei.

Finely it was lunch. I don't want Yusei to sit next to me. Well, he did say he wanted me to be there. I bought my lunch and sat some were Yusei wouldn't find me.

_**No pov**_

'Man, were she', Yusei thought looking around the lunch hall.

"Who are you looking for Yusei", crow said.

Just as crow said that, Yusei saw a burgundy haired girl sitting alone. Yusei ran to her.

"Wait Yusei, you haven't told me what you were looking for", crow shouted.

Akiza glanced up at Yusei.

"Akiza, I told you to have lunch with my friends and I. Besides, I was going to introduce them to you." said Yusei.

"I like to be alone. Now get lost"

"Well if you don't come then I'll take you there myself", and with that, Yusei picked up Akiza bridle style and took her to his friends. Akiza blushed.

"Put me down you idiot", screamed Akiza while punching his chest.

"No, I wanted you to be there and you didn't so I'm going to make you", said Yusei.

"Who's your new wife Yusei?" said crow with a smirk on his face. Akiza blushed harder.

"She's not my wife crow. Her name is Akiza."

Yusei put Akiza down and Akiza kicked him on the leg.

"Ow! What was that for?" Yusei said.

"That was for showing me up in front of the whole school!"Shouted Akiza.

"Well let me make it up to you by introducing my friends to you."

"Hmph ok"

They all sat down.

"Well first, this is crow. He thinks he's the joker of the pack. Said Yusei.

"Hey Akiza", the carrot head said"

"Um hi eh crow...I think."

"Now its Jack who thinks he's the best duellist ever but I always beat him", said Yusei with a smirk on his face.

A tall blond haired man with violet eyes stood up clenching his fists.

"I'm gonna get you for that Yusei", Jack said angrily.

"This is Bruno and his girlfriend sherry", Yusei said.

A blue haired man with a blond haired woman stood up.

"Hi Akiza", said Bruno.

"I am sure we can get along very well. Nice to meet you", said a sherry that had a French accent.

"This is kalin. He mostly quiet and the leader of the gang", said Yusei.

"Hello", said kalin firmly. He had light blue hair.

"And these are Carly, Stephanie and Mina who are king of Jack's fan girls but are still a part of the crew", said Yusei.

"HI", all of them said. Carly who had black hair and huge circular glasses, Stephanie who had brown hair and Mina who has blue hair"

"And that's it", said Yusei checking if he hadn't missed anyone out. Just as he said that, two identical twins with light green hair came rushing in"

"Hey Yusei", they both said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot the twins. Akiza, this is Leo and Luna."

"Hey Akiza", they both said.

"Hi."

They all ate their lunch and talked. After lunch, it was time to go to lesson.

"Akiza", Yusei said.

"Yes"

"Welcome to the crew."

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. Plz review. If there are any ideas or tips, please say in review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the long wait. We had Internet connection problems. Here is chapter 4. Oh yeah, there's a duel in this chapter.**

Chapter 4

Life couldn't get better.

_**Akiza pov**_

Today I just had my first day of school. I was probably the best day of my life. For the first time, I had friends. At my old school I didn't have any friends. They all used to bully me and call me names. That's why I left. Even the teachers used to make fun of me. But now in new domino academy I had friends.

First there was Jack. He was kind of big headed but kind when he wanted to be. And then there was Crow. He was the guy who entertained the crew and he got in trouble by the teachers a lot. Carly was very clumsy but she was also kind and good hearted. Stephanie was very shy but also kind. Mina was a very smart student. Most of her grades were A's or A+. She wasn't very talkative but still was kind. Sherry was kind and was from France. She was also a very good student. Bruno was a computer genius along with Yusei and the others. He was very forgetful. Kalin was the leader and was very quiet. He only spoke when he had to. He sometimes creeps me out. Leo and Luna were twins. Leo was very energetic. Luna on the other hand was very shy. Last there was Yusei. He was kind and gentle. He was also very protective of his friends. He was the first person that ever accepted me as a friend. He was has very muscular and had stunning pearl blue eyes.

**Next day**

I was on my way to school. Today I had maths and spell & traps class. I saw Leo, Luna, Carly, mina, Stephanie and Sherry across the road.

"Hey Akiza", carly shouted. "Come walk with us". I walked up to them and greeted them. Finely we made it to school.

"So, were the boys", I said.

"Out turbo dueling", Stephanie said. "They always turbo duel before school".

"There's 2 hours before school. Let's go see them", sherry said.

We all came up to an abandoned turbo dueling arena.

"The boys call it 'the den' like they own it or something", mina said.

We walked up to the stands and saw what was going on. Crow and another guy I have never seen before were about to turbo duel. On the benches were Yusei, Jack, kalin and Bruno. On the other side of the arena there were two other guys.

"Who are they?"I said to sherry.

"They are the unicorn boys. They are one of the worst enemies of The Enforcers, Yusei's group. They have been battling it out to be the best dueling team there is. There are also a lot more teams out there", sherry said.

"So they are going to have a turbo duel to decide who is best", I said.

"Yes, the teams consist of three people. Two people duel. The winning person stays on with the same life points and the same monsters, spells and traps on the field. The losing team brings on another person and they duel. The first team to beat all players on the other team wins", Sherry said taking a deep breath.

"The duels about to start", Leo shouted.

_**NO POV**_

"Do it for us crow", shouted kalin.

"Kick that guys butt", shouted jack.

"Do it for the team Breo", said one of the members of the other team.

**The duel**

"3, 2, 1, lets duel", they both shouted. They both picked 5 cards and almost flew off the starting line.

Crow made it to the first turn first.

**Crow's turn**

"Since I made it to the first turn, first I will go first. I draw, I summon blackwing Bora the spear in attack mode."

**ATK: 1700 DEF: 800**

A bird which looked like a human with a large spear rose up.

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn. It's your turn loser."

**Breo's turn**

"I draw; I summon Bicorn Re'em in defence mode"

**ATK: 800 DEF: 1600**

A tiger like creature 2 horns rose to the field." I set 1 card face down and end my turn"

**Crow's turn**

"Heh is that all you got. My turn, I summon Blackwing – mistral the silver shield. Now I tune Bora the spear and mistral the silver wind to synchro summon Blackwing armed wing"

**ATK: 2300 DEF: 1000**

A warrior type of bird with a sword flew in the arena. "Now, Armed Wing attacks bicorn Re'em. See, when armed wing attack a defence position monster, it gains an additional 500 attack points. Plus it inflicts damage equal to my monsters attack take away the the defence of your monster."

**2800 – 1600 = 1200**

The bird flew up and attacked the tiger leaving Breo's life point's drop to 2800.

'_So far so good', _crow thought.

**So Crow's winning. Stay tuned for the second part of this duel. Plz R&R **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. This time it was just me being lazy. The duels in this fic are the team turbo duels in the WRGP so if Breo or crow lose, another teammate has to come on. Just to let you know :). Now to chapter 5.**

Chapter 5

Interruption

The duel between crow and Breo has just started. Crow has an early lead.

**Breo's turn**

"I play monster reborn which means I can choose one monster in the graveyard and summon it to the field. So say hello to Bicorn Re'em again."

**ATK: 800 DEF: 1600**

"Next, I summon X-saber airbellum in attack mode." There was a beast like creature with 3 razors in each hand.

**ATK: 1600 DEF: 200**

"Now I tune X-saber airbellum with Bicorn Re'em to synchro summon Voltic Bicorn." A unicorn with lightning bolts on it galloped on to the field.

**ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**

"Now, Voltic bi..."

"Hey you people, get out of here before I call the police", shouted an angry security guard.

_**AKIZA POV**_

"Run everybody", I hear carly say. I ran as fast as I could. I saw an old man with a security uniform shouting and waving his arms about. The last thing I wanted to do is get myself in trouble. I knew this place was dangerous. Then I saw a bright red duel runner in front of me. It was Yusei. He chucked me a helmet.

"Get on", he said firmly.

"I'm not getting on one of those things ", I shouted back.

"It's our only chance to escape", he said.

"Hmph, ok but drive slowly", I said. And with that I hopped on behind him. I wrapped my arms around him for support. His body felt so muscular and warm.

"Hold on", he said as we started to move. I gripped on him tighter. "Close your eyes if you're scared"

"What! I'm not scared", I shouted back.

"Well you sure act like you are", He said with a smirk on his face. I growled at him.

"Ok, Ok you're not scared. Happy now."

"NO! I don't know why I went to that horrid place anyway."

"Don't you like turbo dueling?" he said.

"NO. It's a horrid sport in a horrid place", I shouted. I was about to explode any minute.

"Are you gonna stop saying horrid"

"AAH! STOP ASKING ME STUPID QUESTIONS"

"OK, OK I'll stop. Things went a bit quiet for a few minutes. Yusei could see that I was in a bad mood. This guy was such an idiot.

We finely made it to school.

"Here we are. What's your first lesson?" Yusei said

"Sports"

"Hey me too", He said

"Oh great. I can't wait", I said sarcastically.

**Hopefully the next chapter will come soon so plz R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I love the reviews and I you guys have any ideas, then say in the reviews. If I think its good enough, I probably use it. Here is chapter 6. Oh yeah I don't own anything but the plot.**

Chapter 6

Um...

_**AKIZA POV**_

"Hurry up, were getting late", Yusei said to me as we were running to sports class."Have you brought any sports clothes?"

"Yes I have", I replied.

"Ok but Trudge won't be happy that we're late."

"Who's Trudge", I said.

"He's our sports teacher. He's very strict and makes us work hard but don't worry, he's usually nice to girls."

We made it to the changing rooms. Yusei showed me the girls changing room and left for the boys. I looked around the dark room and turned on the lights. There was no one around so class probably class has already started. I quickly got changed and headed for the gym were Yusei told me to go. I opened the door and saw everyone doing stretches. It was a good sized gym. I went over to trudge. He had tanned skin a mark on his face. He also had very bushy eyebrows and medium sized hair. Then He smiled at me.

"Well you must be Akiza. Nice to meet you", He said. I was surprised. He wasn't what Yusei told me he would be. He seemed kind. Well that must be because I'm a girl.

He then stuck out a hand.

"Nice to meet you too em... Mr. Trudge", I said.

"So, you ready because I make these guys do some pretty hard training", Trudge said. After that, I walked to the pack. I'm not very good at sports. I have a very slim body but I'm not that good physically.

"All right you lot, I want 15 laps for warm ups", Trudge screamed. We started doing warm ups by jogging around the gym. This lesson was very tiring so I sweated a lot. Luckily this school had a shower so I'll probably use it after.

After the lesson and the shower, I made it to my next lesson art. Actually I was really good at art. I actually got an A for art at my old school. I knocked on a large wooden door. Suddenly A woman with black long curly hair came out.

"You are Akiza right. Oh do come in. My name is Miss Nelly."

"Thank you", I replied politely.

As I stepped in the large room, I stood in amazement. There was art all over the room. Models were hanging from the ceiling. The room looked colourful and vibrant. I saw the whole class chatting in their seats. I even saw Yusei and Crow sitting and talking.

"Now, Now settle down class. I am appalled at the behaviour of this class over the last few weeks. That is why I am going to choose were each and every one of you are going you are going to sit", miss Nelly said. I heard the whole class whisper and sigh.

"Ok, let's start. Crow, you go sit next to Jacob."

"Aw man, do I have to", Crow said angrily.

"Yes you do Crow so hurry up", miss Nelly said.

5 minutes later, Miss Nelly was almost done and it was my turn.

"Akiza you can sit next to, let me see, ahh Yusei. Akiza please sit next to Yusei", Miss said.

Oh no, now I have to sit him. I quickly sat down next to me. I turned my gaze to Yusei. He smiled at me which made me blush. His smile seemed so warm and gentle. But still I have to sit next to him and he's so annoying. Can this possibly get any worse?

"Now class, you and your partner are going to work on a project together".

I guess it can get worse.

"I want you guys to make a model of anything you want. You have to make it at home with your partner. The best model gets a prize."

"Great", Yusei whispered to me

The rest of the lesson was normal. We made pottery and got to paint them. Mine was best as always. I saw that Yusei's one didn't turn out like mine. It looked bent like a banana.

School ended finely. Now I can go home and relax. I went home with sherry and the others.

I finely made it to my house and then I flung opened my bedroom door and jump on my bed. I'll probably go to sleep for the next hour or two. Suddenly I heard the front doorbell ring. I looked outside to see a red duel runner. Wait a minute, that's Yusei's runner. What is he doing here? I opened my bedroom door and creped on top of the stairs to see what's going on. I saw one of the servants open the door followed by my mum and dad. The door opened to reveal Yusei.

"Oh, you must be one of Akiza's friends. Do come in", I heard my mum say.

"Thank you", Yusei said with a smile.

"Akiza's room is on the second floor, three doors to the Right. Wait, your doctor Fudo's son.

"Yes sir"

"Your father and I are very good friends. Any relative of his is always welcome on our house", my dad said.

"Thank you sir", Yusei smiled.

He made his way up the stairs. When he reached the top of the stairs, I quickly pulled Him to my room.

"What are you doing here and how the hell did you know I live here", I screamed in his face.

"Followed you home on my runner", Yusei said.

"Your stalking me aren't you."

"No Akiza, I came here to do the art project remember. I followed you home because I knew you won't tell me where you live", Yusei said. "Anyways, I brought some stuff from home that we can use. Found them lying around in my room." We sat down on the two desk chairs next to the desk.

"Ok, what are we going to make", I said.

"How about A duel disk."

"No"

"A small runner"

"No"

"A house"

"No"

"A car"

"No"

"Plane"

"No"

"Ok, seen as you can't agree on anything, you choose", Yusei said.

"How about a volcano."

"Yeah, that'll be good", Yusei said.

"Ok then, a volcano it is", I said. For once we agree on something.

"I don't think we can start now because we don't have the equipment", Yusei said. "How about we go shopping and get the equipment then we come to my house to start the project. Actually, you come to my house in the 12pm

"Ok where do you live?"

"Well go to the docks. Then you will see a small forest with a pathway. Follow the pathway and you'll end up at my house. Understand?"

"Yeah I understand. I always go to the docks and I'll make a list of what we need."

"Thanks Akiza, you're the best", Yusei said and with that he patted my head which made boil up inside.

"Hey don't do that. Now you just ruined my hair", I shouted.

"Sorry Akiza. Well bye."

"Bye", I said. Yusei smiled and left the room which made my cheeks go pink. Uhhh why does that always happen.

**Yay chapter 6 is done. Please R&R. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Trip to Yusei's house

_**Akiza pov**_

Ok, let me get this straight. It's Saturday morning. It's really hot today and I have to go shopping with Yusei. Why did I get myself into this?

I walked over to the docks then I found a small stony path in a small forest. This must be the forest that Yusei told me about. I followed the path. I ended up surrounded by lots of exotic plants. I took a moment to smell colourful flowers. This place is so beautiful. I walked over a small arched bridge which was going over a small river.

After a few minutes I saw a huge mansion. Even bigger than ours. Well his father is a famous scientist. I walked over to the place and saw a doorbell. I rang the bell and a golden blond haired woman answered the door.

"Hello, do you need anything", she said. That must be Yusei's mum. Now I know where Yusei got his golden streaks from.

"Um, I'm looking for Yusei", I said.

"Oh, Yusei lives I in the pent house next door. I'm his mother by the way. Yusei said his room wasn't big enough to fit all his things and he needed a good place to put his runner so we got a pent house for him."

"Ok thanks."

"You're Akiza, the daughter of the senator aren't you?"

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?"

"My husband and your father are very close friends. We invited you guys for a dinner on Tuesday", she said.

"Thank you Mrs. Fudo. I'll be going to Yusei house then."

"You're welcome. Wait Akiza."

"Yes"

"I'm just glad that my Yusei has a friend that is beautiful and polite as you", she said with a smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Fudo", I smiled and walked in the direction of Yusei pent house.

Wow! I didn't know that Yusei had his own pent house. I walked to the front door. The house seemed so modern.

I pressed my finger on the door bell. I waited a few seconds then out came Yusei. To my surprise, Yusei was shirtless. I blushed madly.

"Oh hey Akiza. Come in. You ready to go", Yusei said. I never said anything. I just couldn't help but stare at his muscular body. "Akiza, you alright. You seem to me nervous for some reason."

"Oh it's nothing. Let's go", I said.

"Let me get changed. You can take a seat", said Yusei.

"Ok"

I took a few moments to look around the room. His house didn't seem to be what I thought it was. I was quiet clean, for a boy that is. I saw Yusei's duel runner in front of the table. Ok, when I thought Yusei was weird, I didn't think Yusei is that weird. I mean, who would keep a duel runner in their living room.

"Ok, I'm done", Yusei said.

"Let's go", I commanded.

We got on Yusei's runner and headed for new domino mall.

**Sorry I took long to update. I was on a holiday to France for the summer :D but anyway, I'm gonna update regularly from now on. Plz R&R. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Shopping spree

**sorry for the long wait. i'll try to update regularly from now on so plz enjoy this chapter.**

_**NO POV**_

Yusei and Akiza stood in front of the colossal mall at the heart of new domino.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go in", exclaimed Akiza almost chocking on the gum she had in her mouth.

"Have you bought the list", said Yusei.

"Yes, why would you think I'll forget that. That's the most important thing", said Akiza handing Yusei the list.

"Ok let's see, we need paper, paint, glue, baking soda, vinegar, red and yellow food colouring, bottle and a cardboard box. Looks like you did some good research Akiza, good job, said Yusei patting Akiza's head.

"I told you to stop doing that!" Akiza screamed.

"Oh sorry, let's go in then", said Yusei walking in while being followed by Akiza.

As they walked in they saw an orange haired teen in the drink's shop.

"Oh look there's crow. Let's go see what he's up to", said Yusei walking to crow. "Hey crow. Never thought I'd see you here."

"Hey Yusei, looks like your taking Akiza on a date aren't you."

At that moment both Yusei and Akiza blushed.

"No crow, it's not a date. We're here to get stuff for the art project."

"We already finished", said crow with a smile.

"What! How the hell did you finish so quick?"

"Well, you see Yusei, having a nerdy partner like Jacob isn't so bad. He did all the work and I sat back and relaxed. I don't even know what our project is. All I do now is say I made it to and I'm heading for an A", said crow.

"Well good luck with that crow. Come on Akiza lets go. Later crow", said Yusei.

"Bye Yus. And Yusei..."

"What now."

"Have a nice time with Akiza", crow said winking.

"Can you just stop that crow? Akiza and I are just friends. Let's go Akiza."

"Later lover boy", crow shouted as they walked off.

While Yusei and Akiza shopped, Akiza couldn't help but wonder into clothes shops. She even made Yusei buy her a few dresses. Akiza loved shopping. Yusei on the other hand hated shopping. When he was little, his mum dragged him to the shops.

After Yusei and Akiza bought all their shopping, Yusei heard his tummy rumble.

"Akiza", Yusei said.

"What."

"Why don't we stop by for lunch", said Yusei pointing at the fast food shop.

"No, I'm not hungry", said Akiza. Actually Akiza was hungry but she didn't want to eat in front of Yusei.

"Oh come on, only a little", Yusei pleaded. "Besides, we haven't eaten anything for three hours."

"Oh alright, let's go", Akiza said stepping into the large elevator. Yusei followed. They made it to the fast food shop.

"So what do you want?" said Yusei.

"I'll have a burger", said Akiza.

"Me to", smiled Yusei.

Akiza sat down while Yusei ordered food. After Yusei came back they both started eating. Akiza didn't eat much while Yusei was gobbling down his food.

"So Akiza, what are your hobbies apart from shopping all day?" Yusei questioned.

"Why do you ask?" said Akiza.

"I just want to know a bit more about you", said Yusei.

"Well I like dueling."

"Really, I'd love to duel you", Yusei said with a smile.

"OK, you're on. But be warned. I was at the top of my class back at my old school and I beat all my opponents in this school too", said Akiza.

"Don't worry; I'm sure I can handle you. Why don't we duel when we get home. You got your deck?"

"I've always got my deck."

"And Akiza."

"Yes Yusei."

"Are you gonna eat that", Yusei said pointing at Akiza's burger.

"No, here", Akiza said as she handed Yusei the burger.

Akiza watched as Yusei gobbled up the burger.

_**1 HOUR LATER**_

Yusei and Akiza finely made it home with their hands full of shopping bags.

"You ready to duel", Yusei said putting the bags down.

"I'm always ready", replied Akiza. Yusei brought two duel disks from the back room and passed one to Akiza.

"Let's go out to the backyard. There's more space there", said Yusei. They both went to the back yard and took 5 steps away from each other.

"Let's duel", they both shouted.

'_He's gonna be a piece of cake', _Akiza thought.

_**THE DUEL**_

They both drew five cards.

"I let you go first Akiza", said Yusei.

"OK then, I draw!"

_**AKIZA'S TURN**_

"I summon Rose Fairy in defence mode. "

**ATK: 600 DEF: 1200**

"I put two cards face down and end my turn. Your move Yusei."

_**YUSEI'S TURN**_

"I draw, I summon speed warrior in attack mode."

**ATK: 900 DEF: 400**

"Ha, that doesn't have enough attack points to beat my rose fairy", said Akiza.

"Oh yes it does."

"What!"

"See when speed warrior is normal summoned, his attack becomes double till the end phase. Now speed warrior attack!"

"Not so fast Yusei. I activate hedge guard's special ability from my hand. I can prevent my monster from being destroyed."

"Good move Akiza. I set I card face down and end my turn."

**AKIZA'S TURN**

"I draw, and I summon witch of the Black Rose in attack mode. Now I tune witch of the black rose and rose fairy. Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

A huge black dragon with rose petals for wings rose beautifully to the field.

**ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800**

"Now black rose dragon attack!"

"I activate scrap iron scarecrow. I can negate the attack and set it face down again", said Yusei.

"I end my turn."

**YUSEI'S TURN**

"My turn, I activate the spell card one for one. By sending quillbolt hedgehog to the graveyard, I can summon junk synchron in attack mode.

**ATK: 1300 DEF: 500**

And due junk synchron's special ability I can summon quillbolt hedgehog from the graveyard in a defence mode. Now I tune junk synchron with quillbolt hedgehog. From two come one, and from one will come great power! Watch as they merge their might, combine their courage. Watch as I synchro summon junk warrior!"

A blue metal warrior made from junk blasted its way to the field.

**ATK: 2300 DEF: 1300 **

"Now I activate junk warrior's special ability. It gains speed warriors attack taking its attack to 3200."

"What! 3200 attack!" Akiza said breath taken by Yusei's skill.

"Now junk warrior! Attack Black rose dragon."

_To be continued..._


End file.
